


11:24 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos scowled the minute Supergirl never protected him from a creature's claws.





	11:24 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos scowled the minute Supergirl never protected him from a creature's claws and was injured before he remembered taking her out to father-daughter lunch instead of preparing a sermon.

THE END


End file.
